


Betrayers' Curse

by Aislin_HU



Series: Loveless oneshots [1]
Category: Loveless
Genre: (have you met Seimei? -__-), Age Difference, Angst, Dark, Depression, Drama, Dubious Morality, Heavy Themes, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, canon typical triggers and warnings apply, everything that's fucked up about canon is fucked up here, sensual kissing, unhealthy relationship
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-01
Updated: 2009-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Amikor gyötrődünk, furcsa pont annál a személynél találni meg a feloldozást, aki törékenységével és ártatlanságával maga szorulna támaszra… Soubi lelkéhez mégis Ritsuka az egyetlen gyógyír.(Az 59-63. fejezetek - Seimei visszatérése - összefoglalójával indít; jól olvasható a manga ismerete nélkül is.)
Relationships: Agatsuma Soubi/Aoyagi Ritsuka, Aoyagi Ritsuka & Aoyagi Seimei
Series: Loveless oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603240
Kudos: 2





	Betrayers' Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Először publikálva 2009 júniusában Anime Fanfiction Style-on.

_\- Seimei!! – tépte fel Ritsuka a terem ajtaját. Mintha a teremben tartózkodó Youjit és Natsuót észre sem vette volna, tekintete azonnal a hatalmas üvegablak előtt álló sötét ruhás férfira szegeződött. Elég volt ez az egyetlen pillantás, és Soubi tudta, hogy a fiúban egy világ omlott össze. Megcsalták őt, elárulták. Hiszen Soubi ugyanúgy hazudott neki, mint Aoyagi Seimei. – Seimei… - suttogta Ritsuka, s miután a nevezett felnyitotta addig csukva tartott szemeit, rámosolygott. Soubit átjárta a mosolyból üvöltő veszély, de Ritsuka vagy nem érzékelte, vagy nem törődött vele: bátyja karjaiba vetette magát. - Nem tudom elhinni, hogy még mindig életben vagy! – kiáltotta elakadó hangon, kipirulva. Szemeit összeszorította, mintha ezzel burkot vonhatna maga és a felépített hazugságok köré, mintha csak a testvére meleg karjai jelentenék az egyetlen valóságot. - Annyira boldog vagyok!_

_Seimei mosolya lassan eltűnt, sötét tincsei a szeme elé hulltak, ahogy még mindig magához ölelve öccsét lehajtotta a fejét._

_\- Úgy tűnik, nagyon jó bőrben vagy. Ti ketten… - Soubi nyelt egyet, ahogy a furcsa mosoly visszatért, de a férfi szemei, amikor őrá fordultak, metszően hidegek voltak. -…ilyen jó barátok lettetek?_

_A szőke összeszorította a fogait, s nem nézett azokba a szemekbe._

_\- Seimei, én…én… - Szánalmasnak érezte a saját habogását._

_\- Hallgass! – emelte fel figyelmeztetőn a mutatóujját egykori Sacrifice-a, s kifejezéstelen tekintete még veszélyesebbnek tűnt, mint a mosolya. - Őszintén szólva inkább nem hallgatnám meg, amit mondani akarsz._

_Élesen hasított a levegőbe Youji mobiljának hangja. A hosszú, világoshajú fiú előhúzta a készüléket farmerja hátsó zsebéből, majd felvette. Soubi tompán érzékelte, hogy a Youji az épp Seimeijel folyó harcukról beszél, de a következő pillanatban elakadt a lélegzete, mikor Nagisa-sensei sikolya hasított mélyen a csontjaiba._

_\- ÖLJÉTEK MEG ŐT! - hallatszott zokogó kiáltás, mire Ritsuka szemei hatalmasra kerekedtek. - PUSZTÍTSÁTOK EL, HOGY HÍRMAGJA SE MARADJON! ÖLJÉTEK MEG, MOST!_

_Soubi nem mozdult, Youji és Natsuo pedig úgy meredtek a készülékre, mintha most látnának életükben először ilyet._

_\- SEIMEI MÉG MINDIG ÉLETBEN VAN! ENNEK NEM ÍGY KÉNE LENNIE!! - És Seimei csak mosolygott. Szemei egyáltalán nem mutattak meglepődést, sőt, szinte elégedettnek tűnt. Kezeivel erősebbre vette a szorítást öccse körül, akinek teste jól láthatóan megfeszült, arcára a rémülettel vegyes borzalom kifejezése ült ki a fuldokló kiáltások hallatán. - NEM ÉRDEKEL, HOGYAN CSINÁLJÁTOK… CSAK INTÉZZÉTEK EL, HOGY MEGHALJON!_

_\- Ne! – szólalt meg nehézkes hangon, de elszántan Ritsuka, miközben fejével hátrafordult a többiek felé. - Nem hagyom, hogy bántsátok Seimeit!!_

_\- ÖLJÉTEK MEG! – sikoltotta újra Nagisa. - ÖLJÉTEK MEG!!_

_\- Védd meg őt!_

_Ez a hang teljesen higgadt és nyugodt volt, mégis több borzongást küldött a szőke férfi testébe, mint a zokogó nő sikolyai._

_\- Érted, Soubi-kun? – folytatta Ritsu-sensei a kihangosított telefonon át. – Ne öld meg Seimeit._

_És innentől Soubi érzékei mintha kikapcsoltak volna. Tompa zúgásként érzékelte Nagisa felháborodott, kétségbeesetten zokogó hangját. Persze érthetőek voltak az érzései: Seimei elvégre súlyosan megsebesítette, örökre megvakította Ritsu-senseit, aki iránt a nő nyilvánvalóan gyengéd érzelmeket táplált. És mégis… Soubi csapdában érezte magát. Egy eszement, szűk csapdában, amibe tudattalanul vagy tudva, de belesétált, méghozzá Seimei vezetésével. Ritsuka pedig csak állhat a rácsok mellett, ránézhet, de nem tehet semmit – a szőke férfi erősen kételkedett, hogy a gyerek egyáltalán tudja-e, mi történik körülötte. Vagy túlságosan elvakítja a testvére iránti őszinte szeretet, amit még a sok hazugság sem tudott bemocskolni…?_

_\- Szükségem van rád, hogy visszaszerezzük Seimeit, élve – szűrődött be a tudatába Ritsu-sensei hangja, s épp olyan erővel hatott rá, mintha a férfi közvetlenül mellette állt volna. –_ Meg tudod csinálni?

_Soubi érezte, hogy szemei elkerekednek, de tekintetét képtelen volt felszegni. Tudta, mit várnak tőle, de hogy mi a helyes lépés, arról fogalma sem volt. A régóta kísértő fekete pillangó a tenyerébe repült, és most itt a kérdés: mit tegyen vele? Ökölbe szoríthatná a kezeit, és a lény eltűnne, de azokat ugyanúgy védelemre is használhatná..._

_\- Ritsuka… gyere ide – szólalt meg végül Youji. A név, Ritsuka neve elég volt ahhoz, hogy Soubi lassan magához térjen a dermedt bódulatból. – Ne legyél annak a srácnak a közelében. Ő itt a gazember._

_Ritsuka bizonytalanul nézett hátra rájuk, mire Seimei karja még jobban köré fonódott. A férfi a következő pillanatban már két kezét összekulcsolva tartotta maga mellett halványan reszkető öccsét, sötét, érzelemmentes szemei összeszűkülve meredtek a beszélő fiúra._

_\- Hé, Ritsuka? – folytatták azok. - Mi tényleg nagyon kedvelünk téged._

_\- Így igaz! Gyere ide._

_Ritsuka szorító keze megrezdült Seimei kabátján, mikor a férfi halk hangon megszólalt: - Ritsuka? Kik ezek?_

_Natsuo és Youji a kérdezett szemébe néztek, s egy pillanat után a fiú levette róluk tekintetét._

_\- Ők – mondta szemeit a testvére mellkasára szegezve Ritsuka -… Ők a barátaim._

_\- Soubi! – csattant Youji hangja, és a szőke férfi megkeményítette vonásait, hogy ne rezdüljön meg. – Szedd már össze magad és segíts!_

_\- Nem érdekel már többé Ritsuka? – kiáltott rá Natsuo is. – Ha mégis, akkor csinálj valamit!_

Ők nem értik _, gondolta magában, s halványan beszívva ajkait félrenézett. Seimei feketének tűnő szemei jéghideg tőrként villantak az övéire._

_\- Lehetetlen – suttogta fejét lehajtva Soubi, s hagyta, hogy hosszú haja az arcába hulljon. – Seimei szavai megkérdőjelezhetetlenek._

_Szűkös, feszítő érzés húzta össze a szívét a bordái mögött, kezei ökölbe szorultak az oldalán. Mit vár tőle mindenki? Nagisa, Ritsu-sensei, Seimei, Ritsuka… Soubi lehunyta a szemeit. Ritsuka…_

_\- Ne hódolj már be neki így!! – rázta meg a vállát dühösen Youji. – Gyerünk már, tenned kell valamit!_

_Ritsuka halk suttogásán kívül azonban más nem jutott el a tudatáig._

_\- Seimei… miért? – kérdezte, szelíden kiszabadítva magát testvére karjaiból. – Megtaláltalak. Itt vagy a szemeim előtt. És mégis… Olyan, mintha valami hiányozna._

_Soubi felnézett. A fiúnak csak a hátát láthatta, ahogy az a testvérét nézi, de biztos volt benne, hogy ártatlan, aggódó, őszinte arccal kérdez. Hát persze, Ritsuka mindig is annyira ártatlan, annyira törékeny volt… és félt attól, hogy Seimei most apró darabokra töri a fiút._

_\- Seimei, történt valami rossz dolog? Véletlenül bántottál valakit? – Soubi lélekben megvonaglott. – Miért hazudtál nekem? Miért játszottad el a halálodat és hagytál magamra?_

_Nem értette, miért nem veszi észre Ritsuka is. Seimei arcáról immár eltűnt az utolsó csepp „jóság” is: szemeiből kiveszett minden érzelem, és csak a jéghideg, metsző tekintet maradt benne, s halvány, elégedett mosolya sokkal vészjóslóbb volt, mintha kiáltott volna._

_\- Miért fél tőled ennyire Soubi? – folytatta a fiú elszántan, figyelmen kívül hagyva a másik arckifejezését. – Miért gyűlöl ilyen sok ember?! MIÉRT?!_

_Bátyja úgy szólalt meg, mintha csak az időjárásról beszélnének, s válasza hallatán Ritsuka arca elsápadt, teste megdermedt, szemei tányér nagyságúra kerekedtek. - Talán attól félnek, hogy mindjárt megölöm őket._

_Ritsuka arca üressé vált. - Én… - kezdte, s abban a pillanatban Youji és Natsuo kezeiket a fülükre szorítva felordítottak. A világ örvényleni kezdett körülöttük, a férfi szavai varázskötelekként tekeredtek köréjük. Soubi is érezte: a hang, a szavak, mind megtámadták őket._

_\- Ritsuka? Igaz ez? Gyűlölsz engem?_

_\- Miért kérdezel ilyet tőlem?! – kiáltott vissza azonnal az öccse. – Soha nem tudnálak gyűlölni! – mondta szenvedélyesen._

_Soubi szólni akart, de mintha elnémították volna a hangszalagjait, s gombóc nőtt volna a torkába._

_\- Nem gyűlölsz engem? – A férfi keze újra utat talált magának Ritsuka vállához._

_\- Persze, hogy nem! – felelte öccse, de közben hátrálni próbált a kéz elől._

_\- Biztos vagy benne? – Most már Ritsuka is érezhette, hogy valami nem stimmel: bizonytalanul nézett a vállát biztosan markoló kézfejre. – Gondod át. Gondold át alaposan. – Az ijedt szemek rávillantak a sötéten fénylőekre. – Ha most hazudsz nekem, minden darabokra hullik. Akármit is mondasz, az örök érvényű lesz. Az őszinte szavak olyanok, akár a fegyvertöltények; bárki szívét felhasíthatják._

_Ritsuka dermedten meredt a testvérére._

_\- Ha most azt mondod, gyűlölsz engem – folytatta kíméletlenül Seimei -, akkor soha többé nem leszek képes elviselni a hangodat. Tudd, hogy én őszintén szeretlek. – Ritsuka megdermedt, arcából minden vér kifutott, szemei kétségbeesetten meredtek maguk elé. – Nincs senki, aki olyan fontos lenne számomra ebben a világban, mint te. Ez igaz. – Soubi szinte látta, hogyan öleli körül, s vonja sötétségbe Ritsuka összeomlott világát a fekete füst, hogyan kúszik tudatába a félelem és a kétely. – Látod… milyen könnyedén… fúrják a szavaim keresztül a sz ívedet? - Seimei mosolya eltűnt, de szemei ugyanolyan hidegek maradtak. – Tévednék? Ezért borultál ki ennyire?_

_A teremben lévő másik három dermedten figyelte, ahogy Seimei szavai teljesen elragadják a fiút, s hálóba fonják az elméjét._

_\- Ez az igazi „én”. De Ritsuka, muszáj előtted a „rendes” énemnek lennem? Igazi szeretet ez? Miért nem szeretsz engem úgy, ahogyan most vagyok? Én szeretnélek téged, akármilyen Ritsuka is lennél._

_\- Seimei… - suttogta a gyerek, de bátyja nem törődött vele._

_\- Mindig feltételeket szabsz, mielőtt szeretnél valamit? A szeretet nem erről szól. Mondd, őszintén szeretsz engem?_

_\- Seimei – nyöszörögte a fiú, és Soubi elborzadt a hangjától és a látványától. Ritsuka a fülére szorította a kezeit, mintha nem akarná hallani a kérdőre vonó szavakat, szemeit lehunyta, mintha nem akarná látni a kínzó arcot. – Szeretlek! Mióta az eszemet tudom, szeretlek! Sosem lesz ez másként. Még akkor sem, ha te sosem viszonzod ezt az érzelmet._

_\- Te ezt nem értheted – vetette közbe Seimei. – Csak öt voltam, mikor találkoztunk._

_\- Ritsuka! – kiáltott közbe Youji, dacolva a körülöttük örvénylő erővel. – Zárd le a füleid, ne hallgass rá! Nem leszel képes elviselni!_

_Soubi hallgatott. Natsuo nem. - Csapdába ejt, ha megszólalsz!_

_Ritsuka azonban mintha nem is hallotta volna őket. Talán így is volt._

_\- Seimei! - suttogta újra és újra. Fejét előre döntötte, homlokán hideg verejték csillogott. – Seimei…_

_\- Aznap, amikor megszülettél, anya egyedül ment be a kórházba – folytatta halkan a magas férfi, szavai körülvonták a jelenlévőket. – Apának kellett bevinnie engem, hogy meglátogathassalak titeket. Nem igazán szerettem a babákat. Sőt. meglehetősen undorítónak tartottam őket. Azonban…_

_Szinte valósággá váltak körülöttük az emlékek. A gyermek Seimei… a kórházi ajtó… a hangok… „Ritsuka lett a neve?” Álmok, emlékek, képek, talányok… varázslat…_

_\- Igen. Ez a gyerek értem született meg. Anya azért szülte meg, hogy nekem adhassa őt._

„Ritsuka az egyetlen élő ember ezen a világon, aki pontosan olyan, mint én.”

_\- Ha szeretsz engem – váltott keményebb hangra Seimei, s közben két karját öccse köré fonva felemelte a fiút -, akkor engedd, hogy viszonozzam. Ne legyél mérges. Ne zúzz össze. Engedj szabadon._

_Ritsuka feje így, megemelve, magasabban volt, mint testvére: le kellett néznie a másik szemeibe, de azok csapdába ejtették az övéit, fogva tartották, s szemlátomást képtelen volt elszakítani tekintetét azoktól a parancsoló gömböktől._

_\- Ne utasíts engem. Ne börtönözz be. Ne ölj meg – érkeztek az utasítások, és a lágy hang ellenére is volt bennük valami parancsoló. – Ha igazán szeretsz… akkor engedd meg, hogy viszonozzam ezt a szeretetet._

_Ritsuka ajkai enyhén remegtek, arcán kétségbeesett, bizonytalan, zavart kifejezés ült. És bátyja következő mondatával egész teste megdermedt, arca falfehérré sápadt._

_\- Ritsuka, kérlek_ engem _válassz mindenek felett!_

_Soubi megfeszült._

_\- Se… - suttogta Ritsuka elkerekedett szemekkel, de Youji félbeszakította._

_\- Ne! NE!! Ritsuka! – ordította. – Ne figyelj Seimeire!_

_Soubi nyelt egyet, és érezte, hogy egy verítékcsepp szalad végig az arcán. Felszegte a fejét, és tekintetét a fiú fejére szegezte. Bár láthatná azt arcát! Ha a szemébe nézhetne, szavak nélkül is elmondhatná neki, amit akar… amit képtelen… És mégis muszáj. Erőt gyűjtött._

_\- Ritsuka… - A hangja kissé rekedt volt. – Ne válaszolj neki!_

_Seimei gyilkos pillantása őrá szegeződött, a sötét szemekben sötétség örvénylett, és Soubi érezte, hogy átlépte a Seimei által megszabott határokat. De nem érdekelte. Nem hagyhatja, hogy Ritsukát elragadja ez az alak._

_Seimei gyengéden a földre tette testvérét, aztán térdre ereszkedett előtte. Ritsuka kipirultan, bizonytalanul nézett le rá._

_\- Ha szeretsz engem, Ritsuka… nekem adod mindened? – A fiú szemei zavartan villantak meg, szája résnyire kinyílt. – Feláldozod az egész létezésedet? Hiszen ezt tennéd azért, akit szeretsz. – A férfi hangja elmélyült, s arca egyszerre parancsolóan keménnyé vált. - Nem igaz?_

_Ritsuka elszörnyedve meredt rá, s egy pillanatra elfordította a fejét, de aztán egyet nyelve bátyja vállára fektette apró kezeit._

_\- Ez nem helyes – mondta halkan, és Soubi érezte a hangjából, hogy a gyerek küzd önmagával és az érzéseivel. – Seimei, ez… ez annyira helytelennek hangzik._

_\- Mért? Hát nem ezt teszed, mikor szeretsz valakit? – szegezte neki a kérdést a térdeplő férfi. – Nem bocsátasz meg nekem azért, amit tettem, Ritsuka?_

_Seimei csalódottan, szinte már megbántottan nézett félre, mire testvére már két kézzel ragadta meg a vállait. Soubi rá akart szólni, hogy engedje el, de a hangja ismét elhagyta őt._

_\- Mé-még így is megbocsátok! – vágta rá a fiú. – De… De ez nem azt jelenti, hogy szabadon azt teheted, amit csak akarsz. Seimei, ha valami rosszat csinálsz, az feldühít engem._

_\- Szóval… megbocsátasz, de még mindig haragszol rám? – kérdezte halkan a férfi, továbbra sem pocsékolva pillantást öccsére. A fiú bizonytalannak, és valahol mégis elszántnak látszott._

_\- Még mindig hiszek benned, Seimei. De attól, hogy hiszel valakiben, ha az a személy bánt vagy elárul másokat – mondta erőteljesen – az akkor is helytelen! Soubi igazán, igazán hitt benned! – A szőke férfi halványan megrezdült és felnézett, mikor a fiú őrá szegezte a mutatóujját. – Hogy ennyire fél tőled, hogy ennyire bántottad, az... az szörnyű! – Youji szomorúan hajtotta le a fejét, Natsuo bizonytalan arcot vágott, Soubi viszont érezte, hogy Ritsuka szavai mintha enyhe melegséggel töltenék meg a mellkasát. És még is így mintha kettéhasították volna őt. – És én… én soha nem leszek valaki más tulajdona. Csak önmagamhoz tartozom. A magam ura vagyok._

_Seimei egy végtelennek tűnő pillanatig hallgatott, földnek szegezett arcát haja eltakarta a szemek elől._

_\- Ritsuka – szólalt meg végül halkan, s hangjában volt valami végtelenül baljóslatú. – Nem baj, ha így gondolod. – Mikor azonban a férfi felnézett, a balsejtelem nyílt veszély-érzéssé fokozódott. – Tehát azt mondod, hogy komolyan harcolni akarsz velem? Tudod, hogy nem vonhatod vissza, amit mondtál._

_Seimei lassan felállt, s Ritsuka hátrált pár lépést, mikor a férfi körül örvényleni kezdett a levegő… és a varázslat. Az arca szinte már beletörődőnek, de egyszersmind végtelenül csalódottnak tűnt._

_\- Akkor azt hiszem, ez a válaszod, Ritsuka._

_Ritsuka kétségbe esett, mintha kicsúszott volna a lába alól a talaj. – Nem hazudtam. Én… megbocsátok neked, Seimei! De attól még haragszom rád azért, amit tettél! – kiáltott rá a magában halványan mosolygó testvérére._

_Soubi csak meredt maga elé, úgy érezte, gondolatai mindenét elnyelik. A fejében visszhangzottak Nagisa sikolyai, „ÖLJÉTEK MEG!”; Youji szemrehányó kiáltása, „Nem érdekel már Ritsuka?!”; Ritsu-sensei nyugodt hangon adott utasításai, „Védd meg őt!”. Látta maga előtt Ritsuka arcát, mikor nem is olyan rég megkérdezte tőle, él-e még bátyja… és Soubi azt mondta neki, „nem”… Mint átverték, mind hazudtak neki, elhagyták, megcsalták, cserben hagyták. És Ritsuka mégis… még mindig hisz Seimeiben. Nem hódolt be neki, de az ártatlan szeretete nem változott, és bizalma sem rendült meg. Miért ilyen őszinte ez a gyerek? Hát nem látja, hogy a testvére csak fájdalmat okoz neki? És csak még többet fog szenvedni miatta…?_

_\- Seimei… - szólalt meg halkan Soubi, s képtelen volt felnézni a férfira. Nehezen találta meg a szavait. – Kérlek, ne akard, hogy Ritsuka szenvedjen miattad._

_A kimondott szavak úgy lebegtek körülöttük, mintha maga is varázslatot használt volna. Elrejtőzött hosszú tincseinek függönye mögött, de tudta, hogy minden szem őrá szegeződik._

_\- Fogd be – utasította jeges hangon Seimei. Ó igen, Soubi nagyon jól ismerte ezt a hangot._

_De most nem fogja megállítani._

_\- Ne akard - kezdte újra, miközben lassan előre lépdelve beállt Ritsuka elé. Érezte a hátán a fiú értetlen pillantását, s ez megbizsergette a testét –, hogy Ritsuka féljen._

_Seimei tekintetében nyoma sem volt könyörületnek, szavai pedig épp olyan könyörtelenek voltak, mint a szemei._

_\- Ritsuka nem fél tőlem úgy, ahogy tőled! – jelentette ki, s Soubi bordái mögött megfeszült valami. – Megmondtam neked, hogy fogd be, mégis újra beszélsz. Ezt nem bocsátom meg._

_Soubi azonban már túl volt ezen. Ellentmondott, lépett… most már nem hátrál meg._

_\- Ritsuka – szólította meg a fiút, és érezte, hogy az megrezdül a hangjától. – Ne higgy el semmit, amit Seimei mond._

_\- Fogd be – nézett keményen a szemeibe egykori Sacrifice-a._

_Soubi állta a tekintetét. Még mindig bizonytalanul feszegette belülről egy ismeretlen, magasabb, hatalmasabb érzés, de a tudat, hogy Ritsukát mibe próbálta belerángatni ez a férfi… elég volt ahhoz, hogy ne nézzen félre._

_\- Ritsukának megvan a saját tudata, és elég idős ahhoz, hogy használja – mondta lassan a sötét szempárba meredve._

_Seimei csak egyetlen pillanatig nézett vele farkasszemet, aztán felemelte a jobbját, s a mögötte lévő hatalmas üvegablakhoz érintette. - Rendben. Akkor hagyom, hogy egyedül gondolkozzon._

_Soubi elgondolkodott, vajon mit akar ez jelenteni, és mennyire veszélyes Ritsukára nézve… de gondolatai elhaltak, mikor Seimei folytatta._

_\- Te – hajtotta meg a fejét kissé, szemeit le nem véve a szőkéről -, tudod, úgy terveztem, magammal viszlek. Most már azonban nem. – Soubi halványan beszívta az alsó ajkát, s minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy állni tudja azt az átható, jeges pillantást. – Itt fogsz maradni. Árulóként megbélyegezve._

_Soubin hideg hullámok szaladtak végig, és megállapodtak a gerince alján. „Áruló.” Hiszen nem az volt ő már nagyon, nagyon régóta? Seimei parancsára kereste meg Ritsukát. Seimei parancsára szerette őt. Seimei miatt elárulta, hazudott neki… minden emiatt a férfi miatt. Mint egy átok, amitől soha nem tud szabadulni. Árulók ők, mindketten, s csak annyi a kérdés, kettejük közül ki ártott többet Ritsukának._

_Seimei végigfuttatta hosszú ujjait a sima üveglapon, ami mögött feketéllett az éjszaka._

_\- Tégy meg nekem egy szívességet, és tört be ezt az ablakot – mondta higgadtan. – Attól tartok, nem vagyok elég erős ahhoz, hogy magam csináljam. És azt hiszem, most érkezett el a legjobb pillanat a távozásra._

_Soubi meredten nézett a fénylő üveglapra, és érezte, hogy jeges karmok kúsznak fel a mellkasa, a torka felé, borzongatva csikorgatva a bőrét._

_\- Te még ebben a pillanatban is – zengett a fülében Seimei kegyetlenül érzelemmentes hangja, –_ az én Fighterem vagy!

_A szőke férfi érezte, hogy a karmok a húsába tépnek, és megvonaglott. A nyakába vésett név, „Beloved”, valósággal tüzelt a forróságtól, lüktetett a kíntól, mintha Seimei épp most vésné bele a betűket azzal a késsel, nem pedig évekkel ezelőtt… Szinte érezte, ahogy a vér végigcsordul a bőrén._

_\- Várj!! – hallotta valahonnan távolról Natsuo hangját, de képtelen volt megmozdulni. Lüktetett benne valami, mélyen és messze, varázslatok és parancsok fonódtak a lelke köré, s késztették puszta létezésre, cselekvésre._

_Egy eszköz. Ennyi ő, és semmi más._

_A tenyerébe temette az arcát._

_\- Ritsuka…_

_\- Soubi? – pillantott rá a fiú, s bár a férfi nem nézett rá, tudta jól, hogy szemeiben zavart ijedtség ül._

_\- Tényleg annyira gyerek vagy még. – Seimei higgadt, hűvös hangja átmetszette a levegőt, fénytelen szemei fuldokló sötétségbe vonták a termet. – Nem számít, mi történik – mondta lassan, szavait a tenyerét leeresztő Soubinak címezve -, te mindig engedelmeskedni fogsz az utasításaimnak._

_-_ Robbantsd szét az ajtót _– nyújtotta előre a kezeit a szőke férfi, s körülötte azonnal áramlani kezdett a szavakból sütő erő, belekapva a hajába, bizsergető hullámokkal elöntve a testét -,_ mi akadályomként áll! – _Hallotta a háta mögött Ritsuka döbbent kis nyögését, Youji káromkodását, de a szavakat nem tudta magában tartani. A nyakára vésett név lüktetve követelte a feltétlen engedelmességet. –_ Töröld el az előttem lévő gátat! MINDENT!

_\- Nem fogsz – mosolygott rá halványan Seimei, a jókedv legkisebb jele nélkül – ellentmondani nekem!_

_Ritsuka szemei kipattantak, és Soubi hallotta, ahogy Youji felkiált._

_\- Ritsuka!! – Szinte látta, ahogy a Zero-fiú megragadja a másik karját. – Vigyázz!_

_A hatalmas üvegablak millió apró darabra robbant szét, a csillogó, fénylő szilánkok csörömpölve repültek szét a teremben. Az éjszaka hűvös lebegője betolult a helyiségbe, s a megbillenő szél belekapott az üvegszilánk-tenger közepén magabiztosan álló férfi kabátjába. Seimei meg sem rezdült, az éles üvegek elkerülték őt; csak rendületlenül állt egyhelyben, arcán elégedett kis mosollyal, sötét haja időről időre beszállt az arca elé. Soubinak szúrtak a bordái… vagy talán valami más, mögöttük._

_A nyakán üvöltő forróság lassan elmúlt, és úgy érezte, mintha minden porcikáját satuba fogták volna. Jobb kezével átkarolta saját magát és a bal vállába markolt, miközben szabad tenyerébe temette arcát. Fejét lehajtotta, haja mélyen az arcába hullt, s egész testében reszketett._

_\- Bocsáss meg – suttogta. Alig ismert rá a saját hangjára._

_A Fighterek sorsa örökre el van rendelve. Nem lehet változtatni rajta. Azóta a nap óta, hogy Seimei a saját két kezével véste a nevét a bőrébe, Soubi megszűnt a maga ura lenni._ Beloved _… számára a szó feltétlen engedelmességet, kierőszakolt hűséget, megszeghetetlen ígéreteket jelent. Nem számít, kinek okoz ezzel fájdalmat. Nem számít, kit kell cserbenhagynia érte. Áruló, és el van átkozva… akárcsak Seimei. És mivel épp azt az egyet csalták meg, aki a legfontosabb a számára… az ő fájdalma össze sem mérhető árulótársáéval._

_Ritsuka nem szólt semmit, ahogy a két Zero fiú sem. Néma, fülsiketítő csend ült a teremben, s mire Soubi képes volt felnézni, Seimei már nem volt sehol._

* * *

\- Szerinted… miért?

A halk, bizonytalan kérdés hallatán Soubi halkan felsóhajtott, és megállt az vetkőzésben. Félig kigombolt inge lazán megrezdült felsőtestén, ahogy az ablakot figyelő fiú felé fordult: az szótlanul meredt ki az éjszakába, sápadt, gondterhelt arca tisztán visszatükröződött a fekete üvegen.

Soubi lassan a földre fordította tekintetét, miközben ujjait futólag végighúzta hosszú tincsein. Tudta jól, hogy nem fog sokáig váratni magára ez a kérdés, mégsem állt készen a válasszal. Hogy miért? Mert ő sem rendelkezett vele. Benne is túl élénken éltek még az elmúlt napok történései.

Ritsuka szemei épp csak egy pillanatra kapcsolódtak össze az övéivel az ablak tükrében, aztán a fiú felnézett a felhők takarásából épp csak előbukkanó teliholdra, és nem kérdőjelezte meg a kérdezett hallgatását.

\- Nem tudom megérteni, miért hazudott mindenkinek… _nekem_ – folytatta halkan. Az utolsó szó előtti leheletnyi habozás egyértelműen jelezte, hogy ez fájt neki a legjobban. – Hogy miért tett úgy, mintha meghalt volna. Hogy… hogy mit akart elérni ezzel az egésszel.

Ritsuka macskafülei megrezzentek, mikor Soubi nesztelenül mellé lépett, de nem fordult a férfi felé. A szőke maga is letelepedett az ágyra, kerek szemüvegen végigszaladt a hold sápadt fénye, ahogy ő is felnézett a tintaszínű égboltra: Gomolygó, szürkés felhők fonták körül a kerek égitestet, a hunyorogva pislákoló csillagok csupán megannyi apró, szúrt lyuknak tűntek a hatalmas fekete vászon végtelenségében.

Az elmúlt három napban ő is számtalanszor feltette már magának ezeket a kérdéseket, de mindeddig nem sikerült válaszokat találnia. Hosszú, hosszú ideig volt ő Seimei Fightere, mégsem tudott semmit a terveiről. Akkor, évekkel ezelőtt ő is szentül hitte, hogy a férfi meghalt, s a hátrahagyott parancsoknak tett eleget, amikor a kisöccse keresésére indult – és megtalálta őt.

Ritsuka őszinte volt, ártatlan, sebezhető. Amikor megismerte, kíváncsi volt, mennyire hasonlít a gyerek az erős, magabiztos bátyára. Soubinak rá kellett ébrednie, hogy két kevésbé hasonlító testvért nem is találhatott volna: a fiú semmiben nem emlékeztette őt Seimeire. És a tény, hogy milyen lelki sérüléseket hordozott fiatal lelkén, különlegessé tette Ritsukát a szemeiben. Soubi látta, érezte, hogy Seimei halála súlyos sebeket ejtett rajta, anyja kegyetlen viselkedése pedig csak tovább rontotta az állapotát. Ritsuka félt az emberektől, félt bízni másokban, félt szeretni… és mégis, valahol annyira egyértelműen megmutatkozott a vágya a szeretetre. Hiszen ő „Loveless” – és Soubi mégis biztos volt benne, hogy nincs senki a világon, aki a fiúnál jobban vágyna arra, hogy „Beloved” legyen.

\- Soubi? – A férfi pislogott egyet, s kiszakította magát gondolatainak örvényéből. Felnézett a fiúra, aki ekkor már nem az ablakot figyelte, hanem őt: lilás árnyalatú szemeiben mintha aggodalom játszott volna, miközben fürkésző tekintetét a szőke férfira szegezte.

\- Semmi baj, Ritsuka – mondta Soubi halkan, de abban nem volt biztos, mire érti a szavait. Ezzel a másik is így lehetett, mert bár az aggodalom eltűnt a szeméből, arckifejezése továbbra is elgondolkodó maradt.

Agatsuma Soubi sosem volt az érzelmek mestere, most mégis tisztán érezte, hogy vigaszt kellene nyújtania a fiúnak. Valószínűleg mélyen összetört, és még csak nem is lehet hibáztatni ezért. A sokk, ami érte, kibírhatatlan lehet egy tizenkét éves gyerek számára. Még Soubit is mélyen kikezdte, pedig ő jóval idősebb nála. Seimei hazugsága körülfonta az életüket, beitta magát minden mozdulatukba, minden cselekedetükbe: immár akármit mondanak, abban visszatükröződik majd a csalás; a múltat, a Ritsukával közös múltját benövi Seimei árulása, mint valami tövises gaz, fájdalmas sebeket szakítva mindkettejük lelkén… Nem, ennél sokkal több lélek sérült meg. Ritsu-sensei, Nagisa-sensei, Youji, Natsuo… Ritsuka édesanyja… és ki tudja, hány lélek nyomorodott még meg azért, hogy Seimei fenntarthassa a látszatát annak a hamis valóságnak, amit a számukra épített fel…

Ritsuka támogatásra szorult volna. Megnyugtató szavakra. Esetleg ölelésre, vigasztaló karokra.

De ő egyikkel sem szolgálhatott neki.

\- Soubi, ne gyötörd magad. - A vékony hang annyira halk volt, hogy a férfi nem is értette, hogyan hallotta meg. De hallotta, ehhez kétség sem férhet: teste megfeszült, a pillanat törtrészére beszívta az ajkát. – Nem a te hibád.

Nem az ő hibája? Talán nem. De ez nem változtat semmin. Elárulta Ritsukát, segített megszökni Seimeinek. Hiába mondta Ritsuka utána, hogy nem tehet róla. Hiába mondja még most is. Nem számít, hányszor ismétli meg, Soubi nem fog hinni neki – nem változik semmi.

Seimei igazat mondott: sosem lesz képes ellenszegülni az utasításainak. Az, hogy beszélt, amikor csöndre utasította, apró vétek volt csupán, a megszökésében viszont már nem tudott nemet mondani. Amíg az az átkozott név ott van a nyakán, Soubi engedelmességgel tartozik a férfinak. Addig ő továbbra is Beloved Fightere lesz. Ha Seimei harcolni akar a Zeroval, neki meg kell támadnia Youjit és Natsuot. Ha Seimei arra utasítja, hogy… hogy harcoljon Ritsukával…

Nyelnie kellett egyet, s csak ekkor vette észre, hogy mélyen lehajtja a fejét. Szólnia kéne, nem szabadna ilyen esetlennek mutatnia magát Ritsuka előtt. Szegény gyerek csak még jobban kétségbe fog esni, ha ilyennek látja őt.

Mélyen meglepődött, amikor a fiú teljes testével felé fordult az ágyon, s kezével bizonytalanul megérintette Soubi karját. - Már milliószor megmondtam, hogy nem hibáztatlak.

Igen. Ez igaz. Az elmúlt két napban nem sokszor beszéltek Seimei ügyéről, de Ritsuka időről időre elsuttogta, hogy nem tartja felelősnek Soubit. Fölöslegesen.

\- Haragszom rád, amiért eltitkoltad az igazat – folytatta a fiú, s a szőke férfi végre felnézett: Ritsuka kerülte a tekintetét, helyette az ablak felé fordult a fejével, noha Soubi biztos volt benne, hogy nem a tájat figyeli. Sőt, talán nem is lát semmit. – Haragszom, amiért hazudtál. De… de te nem tehetsz Seimei bűnéről. Nem a te hibád volt, hogy azt tette… amit tett – fejezte be sután, mintha maga sem tudná egészen, milyen bűnt követett el a testvére. – És nem a te hibád, hogy elszökött. A neved… korlátoz – suttogta, és végre Soubi szemeibe nézett. – Furcsa szabályok kötődnek a valódi nevekhez ebben a világban, de lassan kezdek hozzászokni. - Egy pillanatra mintha halvány mosolyra húzódott volna a szája, de a következő pillanatban a gesztus már nem volt sehol. – Úgyhogy ne gyötrődj. Nem tetszik, hogy ennyire nem vagy önmagad. Szinte már hiányzik a régi, perverz éned – tette hozzá most már valódi mosollyal.

Soubi felsóhajtott, kezeit megemelve levette orráról a szemüvegét, majd az ágy mellett lévő asztalkára fektette azt. Érezte, hogy Ritsuka árgus szemekkel figyeli minden mozdulatát, s a következő pillanatban a fiú halk, nyikkanó hangot hallatott, mikor Soubi kinyújtotta a karját, és magához húzta őt.

Épp csak a feje dőlt a mellkasára, de Soubi érezte, hogy a gyerek megfeszül, és apró mellkasában hevesen kalapálni kezd a szíve. Halványan elmosolyodott az érzésre. Jó volt itt, csak így ülni Ritsukával, hallgatni a szíve kolompolását, érezni lassan felengedni őt a karjai közt.

\- Nem vagyok perverz. – A fiú mosolygott, ő pedig lehunyta a szemeit, és hagyta, hogy az érzékei maguk alá gyűrjék a tudatát, még ha csak pár múló pillanatra is. Legalább addig úgy tűnik, mintha minden rendben lenne. Legalább addig.

Olyan sokáig ültek így, hogy Soubi már azt hitte, a fiú elaludt… de aztán Ritsuka halkan megszólalt, és a férfi arcáról eltűnt a békés kifejezés, ahogy a köréjük emelt békés tudatlanság szétpukkant lufi módjára repült a messzeségbe.

\- Köszönöm… hogy megszólaltál – motyogta halkan Ritsuka, szemeit a szoba sarkának szegezve. – Seimei azt parancsolta, hogy hallgass, úgyhogy… biztosan nem volt könnyű ellenszegülni. De tudod – váltott valamivel erősebb hangra, s közben óvatosan megmozdult Soubi karjai közt -, ha nem teszed, talán nem lettem volna képes ellentmondani neki. A szavai… valahogy elkábítottak. Úgy éreztem, felelősségre von az érzéseimért, a tetteimért… miattad. Mintha azzal, hogy a közelembe engedtelek, őt árultam volna el. – Egy pillanatra elhallgatott. – Furcsa dolgokat mondott. A szeretetről… nekem egészen más elképzeléseim vannak.

A mondatát követő csend egyértelművé tette, hogy Soubi reagálására vár. A férfi viszonylag hosszú ideig fontolgatta a választ, fejében közben akaratlanul is újra végigperegtek az azon az éjszakán elhangzó szavak… Végül kérdéssel kerülte ki a választ: - Milyenek?

Lenézett Ritsukára, aki egy pillanatra mintha morcos képet vágott volna az egyszavas „felelet” hallatán, de aztán arca elgondolkodóvá vált. Valószínűleg hozzászokott már az efféle beszélgetésekhez az orvosánál.

\- Hm… - fordította el fejét, közben akaratlanul is hozzádörgölőzve Soubi mellkasához. A férfi kellemes bizsergést érzett a mozdulattól. – Ő azt mondta, az nem igazi szeretet, ha nem fogadom el őt olyannak, amilyen. „Mindennek meg kell felelnie a feltételeidnek, mielőtt szeretnéd őket? A szeretet nem erről szól”… Azt hiszem, így mondta – idézte halk hangon a bátyját. Soubi halványan bólintott. Túl élénken élt benne a férfi hangja ahhoz, hogy megszólaljon. – Én ezzel nem értek egyet. Illetve, azt hiszem, Seimei félreérti a szavak jelentését. Szerinte az a szeretet lényege, hogy elfogadjuk a másikat olyannak amilyen… és ez részben igaz is. De szerintem pont arról van szó, hogy aki igazán szeret, az megpróbál segíteni… ha kell, változtatni. – Egy pillanatra elakadt a hangja, és Ritsuka felnézett Soubira. A szemeiben zavartság látszott. – Nem hiszem, hogy rendesen el tudom magyarázni.

Soubi halványan elmosolyodott. - Csak próbálkozz.

Ritsuka valami hasonló mosolyfélével válaszolt.

\- Rendben. Tegyük fel… tegyük fel, hogy a feleséged, akit szívből szeretsz, tolvaj. Vagy mondjuk a fiad rabló. Mindegy. Ha elfogadod őt olyannak, amilyen, és együtt élsz a hibáival, az sokkal inkább közömbösség, mintsem igazi szeretet. Seimei szavainak addig van csak értelmük, amíg a hibák csak a személynek magának jelentenek kárt, és nem veszélyesek másokra nézve. Onnantól kezdve, hogy a feleségünk vagy a fiunk másoknak is kárt okoz… onnantól mi is bűnösök vagyunk, ha szemet hunyunk a „hibáik” fölött. Aki igazán szeret, erőn felül mindent megtesz, hogy kigyógyítsa szerettét ezekből a hibákból. – Ritsuka lehunyta a szemeit, hangja keserűbbé vált. –Seimeijel ugyanez a helyzet. A hazugságával nem csak nekem okozott fájdalmat… de neked is. Sőt neked talán többet is, mint nekem. – Soubi már nyitotta a száját, de Ritsuka nem engedte szóhoz jutni. – És velünk együtt még mindenki másnak is. Ha elfogadom őt olyannak, amilyen… _rossznak_ – suttogta -, én is pont olyanná válok, mint ő. Ha igazán szeretem… márpedig én őszintén szeretem a bátyámat – vált leheletnyivel keményebbé a hangja -, akkor mindent meg fogok tenni, hogy visszatérjen a helyes útra, még akkor is, ha ezzel fájdalmat okozok neki, és saját magamnak is… mert nem akarom, hogy elveszítse a lelkét. Mert meg kell bánnia a bűneit.

Ritsuka elhallgatott, és Soubi látta, hogy halványan belepirul a csendbe. Szemlátomást attól tartott, szavai megbotránkoztatták őt. Soubi egyszerre szeretett volna mosolyogni és vicsorogni: hogyan tehette ezt Seimei? Hogyan okozhatott ilyen fájdalmat ennek a szeretetreméltó, őszinte és ártatlan fiúnak…?

Ritsuka fejére fektette az egyik tenyerét, és lágyan megsimogatta a kócos, sötét tincseket. A macskafülek megrezdültek az érintésétől, a kicsi test megfeszült.

\- Elképesztően komoly gondolataid vannak a korodhoz képest – mondta Soubi, mire a fiú arcán elmélyült a pír. – Egyetértek veled. A szeretet tényleg erről szól.

Ritsuka megnyugodva mosolygott rá, és kipirosodott arcával egészen különleges látványt nyújtott. Soubi futólag végigsimította két ujjával a puha arcot, s közben figyelte a fiú reakcióit: a halványlila szemek megrezdültek, aztán nyugodttá váltak, épp csak a szája széle rándult meg egy pillanatra. Az idő elteltével Ritsuka szemlátomást hozzászokott már Soubi időnkénti mozzanataihoz, melyek sokkal intimebbek voltak, mint azok a testi kontaktusok, amikhez a fiú hozzászokott… Soubi mégis újra és újra „elkövette” őket: sokszor ugyan csak azért, mert jól esett zavarba ejtenie Ritsukát, de ugyanakkor tudta, hogy hozzá kell szoktatnia a fiút az érintésekhez. Nem normális, ha egy gyerek feszült lesz pusztán attól, hogy hozzáérnek – mind emberek vagyunk, akik éreznek, érintkeznek, tapintanak. Ettől vagyunk azok, akik.

Ritsuka most nem húzódott el az érintése elől, de amint a simogató kéz lehanyatlott, közelebb fúrta arcát a férfi mellkasához. Soubi nem kommentálta a dolgot. Ebből is csak annyi látszott, hogy Ritsukát épp annyira megviselték a történtek, mint őt magát, és ő is épp úgy vágyik az oltalmazó menedékre –A különbség csak annyi, hogy Soubinak senki nem szolgál védelemmel. Még abban is kételkedett, hogy Ritsukát képes lesz ellátni vele.

Kezét lazán a fiú hátára fektette, tenyere alatt érezte a testének melegét, ugyanakkor valami feszültséget is… Ritsuka habozott. Soubi kivárt.

\- Tudod… - kezdte habozva a fiú, mormoló hangja szinte teljesen elveszett a férfi ingjében, s hogy annak a felső néhány gombja szabadon lógott, közvetlenül a bőrén érezte a gyerek lélegzetét. Ritsuka persze ezt szemlátomást egyáltalán nem érzékelte. – Tudod, egy ideje azon gondolkodtam, miért nem hallom tőled mostanában, hogy „Ritsuka, szeretlek” – mélyítette el a hangját halvány élcelődéssel, de Soubi ennek ellenére is megfeszült. – De azt hiszem, most már értem. Seimei utasított rá, hogy szeress… ezért mondtad ezt nekem már akkor is, amikor megismerkedtünk. – A hangja halk volt és puha, Soubi pedig képtelen volt megszólalni. Ugyan mit is mondhatott volna? – Ha így mondanád ezt nekem, csak fájna. Tehát, ha nem mondod – emelte fel a fejét, és a halvány szempár a férfiéba nézett -, az azt jelenti, hogy nem akarod, hogy fájjon nekem. Ugye?

A tekintetében nem látszódott kérdés és bizonytalanság, és ez meglepte Soubit. A fiú őszintén hitte, hogy igaz, amit mond. Hogy Soubi nem akar fájdalmat okozni neki. Ritsuka _hitt benne._

Ez megrendítette.

Az arckifejezését a gyerek nyilván félreértette, mert az arca egy pillanat alatt kételyekkel lett telt meg, szemei halványan megvillantak.

\- Miért bízol ennyire bennem? – kérdezte halkan Soubi, és még ő is kihallotta az önmagának szánt gúnyos felhangot. Ritsuka összevonta a szemöldökét. – Hazudtam neked. Elárultalak, cserbenhagytalak. És nem először. Semmi okod nincs bízni bennem.

Ritsuka hosszú ideig csak nézett rá, s közben – öntudatlanul vagy szándékosan, de – elhátrált tőle. Soubi karjai az ágyhuzatra estek, és a fiú egy vonalba került a feketéllő ablakkal. Ha lekapcsolnák a villanyt, és koromsötét borulna a szobára, Ritsuka szemei még akkor is világítanának a sötétben, gondolta.

\- Hogy érted ezt? – kérdezte a fiú, szemei korát meghazudtoló komolysággal fürkészték a férfi arcát. – Miért ne bíznék benned? Mindig megvédtél, sose hagytál magamra. Mióta csak belekerültem ebbe a… ebbe a világba… - elbizonytalanodva próbálta megtalálni a helyes szavakat -, te mellettem vagy, és vigyázol rám. Hogy is ne bíznék benned?

\- Én rángattalak bele a harcokba, a varázslatba – szögezte le komoran Soubi, s amint lecsukta a szemeit, érezte, hogy a korábbi békesség utolsó foszlánya is eltűnik belőle. – Kiforgattam a szavaidat, és számtalanszor ellenszegültem a parancsaidnak, amiknek törvénynek kéne lennie a számomra. Hazudtam, nem egyszer, sokszor. Elárul…

\- Soubi, hagyd abba! – kiáltott fel Ritsuka, és megragadta a férfi karját. A szemei villámlottak. – Ez nem igaz, és ezt te is nagyon jól tudod. Seimei miatt kerültem bele a harcokba, és igen, önfejű hülye voltál, amikor nem hallgattál rám… nem, nem „ellenszegültél” a parancsaimnak, és nem adtam parancsokat! – csattant a hangja, mikor látta, hogy a szőke férfi közbe akar szólni. Az arca egészen kipirult. – Én nem vagyok olyan, mint Seimei! És azzal, hogy mentél a makacs fejed után, az én biztonságomat soha nem veszélyeztetted! Soubi, ne legyél ilyen kegyetlen önmagadhoz!

Soubi lehajtotta a fejét. Nem, Ritsuka tényleg nem olyan, mint Seimei. Ebben egy pillanatig sem kételkedett. De hogy nem veszélyeztette a biztonságát… hát nem azt teszi most is, ebben a percben?!

\- Ritsuka, én mindent jelenthetek a számodra, csak biztonságot nem – mondta halk, mély hangon, s szemeit felszegve a világító holdra meredt az ablakon át. – Seimei igazat mondott. A neve hozzáköt, és én engedelmességgel tartozom neki. Többé már nem garantálhatom a biztonságodat.

Elhallgatott, és hosszú ideig egyikük sem szólalt meg. Soubi ismét azt a szorítást érezte a mellkasában, mint akkor, amikor nem is olyan rég Seimei sötét, metszően hideg, parancsoló szemeibe nézett… és nem tudta legyűrni magában az érzést.

Megrezzent, amikor tétova érintést érzett meg a fülénél. Borzongás szaladt végig a testén, ahogy a puha ujjak megérintették a fülcimpáján ülő apró pillangót. Soubi lehunyta a szemeit, és maga előtt látta Ritsuka arcát, remegő kezeit, amikor rávette a gyereket, hogy beszúrja neki a fülbevalókat…

\- Te mondtad meg nekem, hogy ki vagyok: Loveless. – A hangja nem árult el semmilyen érzelmet, mégis lágy volt, szinte simogatta Soubi testét. Közel érezte magához a fiút, és ez furcsa bizsergéssel töltötte el: Ritsuka sosem került ilyen testi közelségbe vele, legalábbis önszántából nem. Érezte a kigombolt ingénél a gyerek lélegzetét, ujjainak bizonytalan érintését a füle alatti érzékeny bőrön, és szinte égette őt a szemek átható pillantása. – Akkor azt mondtad, összetartozunk, függetlenül attól, hogy te „Beloved” vagy. – Az apró kéz lassan lesiklott a nyakára, s tétován megérintette az azon végigszaladó fehér kötést. Soubi még mindig nem nyitotta ki a szemeit. – Azt mondtad, az én Fighterem leszel, és mellettem maradsz. Én pedig elfogadtam, hogy a Sacrifice-od leszek. – Az ujjak lassan meglazították a kötést, s aztán egy pillanatnyi habozás után becsusszantak alá. Soubi érezte, ahogy a puha ujjbegyek megsimítják az egyik bőrébe vésett betű hegét. Megborzongott, mire a kéz azonnal eltűnt a nyakáról. Kinyitotta a szemeit, és Ritsuka elszánt, valahol mégis szomorú tekintete fúródott az övéibe. – Nem érdekel, hogy Seimei mégis életben van. Ebből a szempontból nem. Önszántából mondott le rólad azzal, hogy a halálát tettette, és te most már hozzám tartozol, ahogy,,, ahogy én hozzád. – Soubi merőn nézett a fiúra, aki keményen állta a tekintetét, noha látszott rajta, hogy legszívesebben a földnek fordítaná a szemeit. Az arca így is erősen kipirult nyilvánvaló zavarától. – Nem érdekel, hogy talán van valahol egy „Loveless” nevű Fighter, amíg… - elakadt a hangja, és Ritsuka becsukta a száját. Úgy látszik, ezzel most már tényleg elérte a saját határait.

Soubi csak ekkor érzékelte, hogy kiszáradt a szája. Jobbja ösztönösen emelkedett meg, és simított végig a szemeit lesütő fiú haján, ami sima volt, mint a selyem. A halványan lekonyult cicafülek hegyesen emelkedtek a magasba a mozdulatát követően, Ritsuka pedig megrándult.

Miért mond ilyeneket neki? Hát nem tanulta meg, hogy Soubi milyen veszélyes lehet rá nézve? Hogy még most is mennyire az…? Ha a gyerek nem megy el a közeléből, a Soubit sújtó átok előbb-utóbb őt is utoléri – és azt nem tudná elviselni. Nem Seimei miatt… ehhez semmi köze nincs annak a férfinak. Már rég nem arról van szó, hogy Seimei haragjától kéne tartania, ha az öccsének valami baja esik, vagy hogy Fighterként nem engedheti megsérülni a mesterét se fizikálisan, se szellemileg. Rég nem arról a parancsról szól a helyzet, hogy keresse meg, szeresse, és óvja Ritsukát.

Már hosszú ideje csak magáról, Ritsukáról van szó. Nem Seimei öccséről. Nem Soubi Sacrifice-áról.

Csak Ritsukáról. Arról a fiúról, aki olyan mérhetetlenül sebezhető, mégis hihetetlenül erős. Aki vigaszt kínál, mikor neki magának lenne szüksége rá.

Elképesztő, mennyire képes volt megnyugtatni a szavaival, még úgy is, hogy a férfi tisztában volt vele: a helyzetük mit sem változott.

\- Ritsuka…

A nevezett felnézett, és nagy, fényes szemei fürkészve néztek az övéibe. Soubi nem tudott szabadulni az érzéstől, hogy ez a csodálatos szempár hozzá tartozik; hozzá, az árulóhoz. Ritsuka megbocsátott neki, még így is. Hiába tette azt, amit. Nem ítéli el.

Ez egészen új érzés. Seimei annak idején minden hibájáért megbüntette.

Halványan megcsóválta a fejét, mire a hosszú szőke tincsek előre omlottak a vállán. Nem, fölösleges ezen rágódnia; Ritsuka már számtalanszor bizonyította, hogy ő nem olyan, mint a bátyja.

A halványlila tekintet egyre komolyabbá vált, hogy Soubi továbbra sem szólt semmit, s a férfi – ezzel önmagát is meglepve – halványan elmosolyodott. Ritsuka arcáról azonnal eltűnt az aggodalom, és egy gyors kis mosoly után megjátszott morcossággal biggyesztette le az ajkait.

\- Remélem, ezt egy életre megjegyezted, Soubi – mondta határozott hangon, miközben eltávolodott a férfitól, s az ágy szélére ülve lerúgta magáról a cipőit -, mert többször nem hallod tőlem. – A szőke mosolygó szemekkel nézte, ahogy a gyerek felrántja a takaró szélét, majd becsusszan alá. – Kapcsold le a lámpát, aztán most már aludjunk. Késő van, és megígértem Natsuónak és Youjinak, hogy reggel elmegyek velük meglátogatni Nagisa-senseit.

Soubi nem szólt semmit, de nem engedte magát átejteni a durcás hang miatt: egyértelmű, hogy Ritsuka nagyon is zavarba jött az előző kis kitörése miatt. Szó nélkül felállt, és a szoba másik végébe sétálva lekapcsolta a lámpát, mire szinte tapintható sötétség borult rájuk. Megfordult; a hold fényében úszó csillogó szempár szinte lámpaként világított… És csak az ő számára.

Ritsuka nem szólt semmit, mikor a férfi becsúszott mellé az ágyba, és furcsamód még akkor sem szólalt meg, mikor Soubi az egyik karját köré vetve magához húzta. Egy pillanatra átfutott a fején, hogy ő még mindig a nappali öltözetében van, de a hozzá nyomódó meleg test elég volt ahhoz, hogy félretegye a gondolatot: egy éjszakát kibír. A jelenlegi helyzet túlságosan is kellemes ahhoz, hogy megszakítsa.

\- Miért nem hallom többé tőled? – kérdezte helyette, és érezte, hogy a fiú izmai megfeszülnek, jelezve, hogy pontosan érti a kérdést. Soubi megpróbált lenézni rá, de csak a haját látta. – Ritsuka.

Alig hallható sóhaj.

\- Nem azért, amit gondolsz – érkezett habozva a mormoláshoz hasonlatos válasz. – Ha… ha szükséges lenne, bármikor elismételném. Tényleg így gondolom. – Soubi halkan elmosolyodott a sötétbe. – De… nem akarom. Szeretném, ha nem fordulna ez elő még egyszer.

\- Micsoda?

\- Hogy kételkedsz bennem. – A meglepett kis hang hallatán Ritsuka addig fészkelődött, míg félig felkönyökölve a szőke férfi arcába nem nézhetett. A holdfény így pont hátulról érte őt, és mintha világító aurát vont volna az alakja köré. A szemeit őszinte komolyság festette sötétre. – Nem foglak eldobni téged, mint… mint _ő_ – halkult el még jobban a hangja. – Összetartozunk. Azok után, amiket együtt végigcsináltunk… ezt neked kéne tudnod a legjobban.

A meleg arc szinte belesimult a nagyobb tenyérbe, és Ritsuka lehunyta a szemeit, mikor a hosszú ujjak puhán végigsiklottak a bőrén. Annak idején a fiút feszélyezett minden apró érintés, kerülte a testi kontaktus minden formáját – Soubi némi elégedettséget érzett, hogy neki sikerült hozzászoktatnia őt az érintésekhez. Az emberek érzékei közül kulcsfontosságú a tapintás és ez nem olyasvalami, aminek rossz érzést kell okoznia. A gyerek pedig most szemlátomást _egyáltalán_ nem érezte rosszul magát: bőre meleg volt, a sötétben is átütött pirossága, száját pedig egyszerre akarta mosolyra húzni, és zavartan beszívni.

A világos szemek felnyíltak, amikor az ujjak lesiklottak a nyakán, majd körömháttal újra fel, a füléig. Megborzongott, és amikor a férfi ujjbegyei ismét végigszántottak a bőrén, könnyedén, akár egy pókháló érintése, libabőr ült ki a vékony kis testre.

Soubi élvezte megérinteni Ritsukát. Neki soha nem volt alkalma megtapasztalni, milyen is az, amikor valaki gyengéden ér hozzá, s hogy most ezt ő tehette meg, egészen különös bizsergést keltett a bensőjében. Hosszú ideje élt már azzal a tudattal, hogy élete hátralévő részében ehhez a gyerekhez lesz láncolva, s ha kezdetben emiatt némi bosszankodás ült is benne, az érzés az első pár napot követően eltűnt – nyomtalanul. Ha azt mondja, egyáltalán nem esett nehezére Ritsuka közelében maradnia, meg sem közelíti az igazságot: valójában kifejezetten élvezte, ha vele lehet. Látni, ahogy a fiú szépen lassan beleszokik az új helyzetébe, megbékél az életével, és gyógyulásnak indulnak a lelkén ejtett mély sebek… hihetetlen volt. És a tudat, hogy mindezt ő idézte elő… mámorító. Ritsuka már nem az a magányos kissrác többé, akit annak idején megismert. Yuiko és Yayoi az iskolából, a tanára, Shinonome-san… még Youji és Natsuo is, akikkel pedig ellenségekként indult a kapcsolatuk… mind itt vannak neki, mind szeretik őt, és Ritsuka most már mindannyiukban bízik. Többé már nincs egyedül. Többé már nincs szüksége Soubira, hogy ne álljon egymagában a világban.

És mégsem engedi őt el. Vele akar maradni.

Ez a gondolat valamiért hihetetlen melegséggel öntötte el a férfi lelkét.

Ritsuka megrezdült, és ujjai Soubi félig kigombolt ingébe markoltak, amikor a férfi szája lágyan az övéhez ért, de miután túljutott az első döbbeneten, ellazult a teste, s szemeit lehunyva átadta magát az érzésnek. Sőt, a szőkének úgy tetszett, mintha a fiú egy leheletnyivel még közelebb is nyomult volna hozzá, hogy erősebben érjen össze az ajkuk. Elmosolyodott, és amikor pár röpke pillanattal később hátrahúzta a fejét, a mosolya csak kiszélesedett a mozdulatát követő csalódott kis hang hallatán.

\- Sou… - Ritsuka elharapta a végét, és száját beszívva félrenézett… de mikor a férfi megszorította a vállait, majd hátralökte őt az ágyon, és aztán fölé hajolt, két kezét letámasztva a feje mellett… nos, akkor ingerülten befejezte. – Soubi!

\- Szeretlek, Ritsuka – mondta ő, figyelmen kívül hagyva a csattanó hangot, s futólag megpuszilta az elakadó nyikkanás közepette szétnyíló ajkakat.

\- Ne… ne mondd ezt – motyogta a fiú. Így, hogy most ő feküdt az ágyon, az ablakon átsütő Hold fénye egyenesen az ő arcára és nyakára festett kísérteties fényeket, világító glóriát vonva az alakja köré. Orcái egészen vörös színben égtek, lesütött szemeiben bizonytalan, zavart kifejezés ült, alsó ajkát a fogaival harapdálta. Soubi egészen megbabonázva meredt a szétterülő sötét hajtincsekre, melyek olyan élesen elütöttek a fénycsíkok közt világító párnától. – Mondtam már, ha Seimei… - elakadt. – Nem… nem kell.

Soubi szemei megvillantak. A fenébe Seimeijel, meg az összes utasításával! Ritsuka arcához hajolt, és mélyen a szemébe nézett, miközben kemény, határozott hangon ismételte meg: - Szeretlek, Ritsuka. – A fiú pillái megemelkedtek, és végre ismét ránézett, de még mindig kétkedőn bizonytalan kifejezés ült a tekintetében. Soubi szemei ellágyultak, és a gyerek füléhez hajolva tőle soha nem hallott puha hangon súgott bele: - Szeretlek.

A meleg lélegzetet halványan érzékelte a fülénél, majd a nyakát bizsergette meg, ahogy kissé hátrébb húzta a fejét… és végül az ajakin érezte, mikor Ritsuka fölé hajolt. A teste sötét árnyékot vetett a fiú arcára, de a szemeinek fényét nem tudta eltüntetni.

A csókja viszont, aminek hatására a világos íriszek ismét megpihentek a szemhéjak mögött, igen.

Karjait behajlította az ágyon, hogy mélyebbre süllyedhessen, ujjaival futólag végigsimított egy kósza tincsen, miközben sietség nélkül, kényelmes ráérőséggel érintette ajkait a másikéihoz. Ritsuka szorosan összezárta az övéit, és enyhén remegett, de ez nem kedvtelenítette el Soubit: tudta, hogy kellő türelemmel és kitartással el tudja érni, hogy a fiú feloldódjon, és élvezze az érzést. Pillekönnyű súrlódások, száraz simítások, puha lélegzetcsere – ennyi, és semmi több. A férfi engedte, hogy szája óvatosan arrébb vándoroljon, ajkaival végigsimítsa a hívogatóan édes bőrt, de mikor egy rándulást kapott a nyakat ért mélyebb csókot követően, visszatért Ritsuka szájához, s hangtalanul mormolta bele a megnyugtató szavakat. Hosszú pillanatok, vagy talán percek teltek el így, aztán Soubi a karjaira támaszkodva lassan megemelkedett, hogy fürkészve pillanthasson le az alatta fekvőre. Ő nem hunyta le a szemeit, végig figyelemmel követte a gyerek reakcióit, Ritsuka azonban csak most merte nagy lassan kinyitni a sajátjait. Amint a tekintetük találkozott, a fiú mélyen elvörösödött, majd durcásnak tűnő arccal félrenézett. Jobb kezét az arcához emelte, és a keze hátát a szájára szorította, de mikor Soubi megpuszilta a felfelé néző tenyeret, mérgesen mordult egyet. Bizonytalanul eresztette le a megremegő kezét.

\- Nem bántalak.

A halk, komoly hang hallatán Ritsuka összevont szemöldöke kisimult, lilás szemei a másik párra villantak, mielőtt kipirulva újra lesütötte volna őket.

\- Tudom.

A habozás nélkül kiejtett szó, a feltétlen bizalom ezen nyílt elismerése valósággal szíven ütötte Soubit. Ugyan mit tett ő, amivel kiérdemelte ezt? És mégis annyira könnyű, majdhogynem magától értetődő volt átadnia magát a mellkasát elöntő kellemes melegségnek.

Újra meghajlította a karjait, és élvezettel figyelte, ahogy hosszú haja óvó falként borul két oldalt a fiú köré. _Az övé._ Furcsának tűnt, és mégis természetesnek.

Gondolatiból halványan megrezdülve szakadt ki, amikor vékony ujjak bátortalanul bíbelődni kezdtek a nyakánál. Ritsukára nézett, aki szemlátomást nagyon akarta vele tartani a szemkontaktus, de folyamatos zavara miatt állandóan oldalra pislantott.

\- Nincs… nincs szükség erre… előttem – motyogta a gyerek halkan, miközben becsúsztatta ujjait a Soubi nyakát takaró fehér fásli alá. A férfi megborzongott. – Tudom, mi van alatta, és tudom, hogy mit jelent. Nem gond. – Soubi nem állta meg, és egyik karját megemelve meg akarta ragadni a fiú kezét, de a hirtelen egyensúlyvesztéstől megbillent. Gyorsan visszakönyökölt hát az ágyra. Ritsuka kezei megálltak, ujjai megpihentek az előbukkanó betűkön, miközben a férfi szemeibe nézett. A tekintete szinte komor volt. – Soubi.

Meglepő módon a szőke volt az, aki hamarabb félrevonta a tekintetét. Rendben, ha akarja, hát vegye le. Mit számít? Mit számít, kinek a neve van odavésve, mint valami tulajdonosi bélyeg? A maga ura soha nem lehet igazán, de Ritsuka mellett lenni egészen olyan, mintha az lenne. Ha az a kívánsága, hogy látni akarja, akkor csak nyugodtan.

A fásli finoman surrogó hang kíséretében csúszott le az oldalán, majd szétterült az ágyon. Soubi nem foglalkozott vele: Ritsukát nézte, aki behatóan tanulmányozta a fehérré hegesedett feliratot, a tekeredő tövises láncot, amit egykor bátyja vésett a férfi bőrébe.

 _\- Ő_ … csinálta, ugye? – A hangja egészen halk volt, kifejezéstelen.

Soubi nem látta értelmét hazudni. - Igen.

A gyerek megint kinyitotta a száját, de egy pillanatnyi hezitálás után újra becsukta. Soubi nem kérdezett rá. Tudta jól, mit akart mondani a másik, és azt is, hogy a kérdéseire nincs rendes válasz. Fájt? Ó, igen. Örökre ott marad? Igen. A tüskés lánc csak Seimei egyéni improvizációja volt? Így van. Seimei gonosz ember? … Nem, erre még Soubi sem tud igazán válaszolni.

\- Ritsuka – szólt szelíden, s ezzel sikerült kizökkentenie a fiút a minden bizonnyal sötét gondolatai közül. A lila szemek rápillantottak, aztán újra visszafordultak a mély vésetre, s tekintetét hamarosan a meleg ujjai követték.

Soubi behatón figyelte a gyereket, miközben annak érintései végigkövették mind a hét betű összes ívét és vonalát. A macskafülek most nem meredtek az égnek, a sötét tincsek a holdfénytől sápadt arcra hulltak, a vékony száj komoran préselődött össze. Mire gondolhat? Nem volt biztos benne, hogy tudni akarja, mégsem akarta magára hagyni töprengésével a fiút. Az, hogy Ritsuka a Sacrifice, nem jelenti azt, hogy ténylegesen neki egyedül kell szenvednie. Nem, amíg ő itt van.

\- Azon gondolkodtam – szólalt meg hirtelen Ritsuka, nem kis meglepetést okozva ezzel Soubinak; Már az agyuk is ennyire egy hullámhosszon volna? -, vajon hogyan festene itt az én nevem. – A férfi nem szólt semmit, sikerült visszanyomnia megfeszülései kényszerét. – Hosszabb lenne egy betűvel… és több ívvel… - A hang elhalkult, aztán megkeményedett. – De persze ostoba gondolat. Én sosem tennék ilyet veled. Ez… kegyetlen, és teljesen értelmetlen. – A két szempár összekapcsolódott, Soubi árnyékában is fényesen világítottak a világos gömbök. – Nekem nem lenne, és nincs is szükségem ilyen látható bizonyítékra a tudathoz, hogy mi… - elakadt a hangja, és Ritsuka elpirult.

Soubi elmosolyodott. Már megint kételkedett benne, teljesen fölöslegesen. Miért esik ilyen nehezére bíznia a fiúban? Nem is vette észre, mikor fordult meg a kapcsolatuk: immár nem Ritsuka az, aki nem mer szeretni és bízni, aki sérült, és vigaszra szorul. Ki hitte volna…

\- … hogy összetartozunk – fejezte be a másik félbehagyott mondatát, és elégedetten vette tudomásul, hogy a fiú még mélyebben elvörösödik. Tetszett neki a látvány. Örökre el tudná nézni.

\- Igen.

Újra lehajolt, és egy futó pillanaton belül már ismét a száján tudta a másik puha ajkait. A hirtelen mozdulatra Ritsuka meglepve felnyikkant, és zavarában újra összepréselte a száját. Soubi a csókba mosolygott.

\- Hunyd le a szemed – utasította a fiút lágy hangon, de ahhoz mégis elég erőteljes volt, hogy Ritsuka azonnal engedelmeskedjen.

Ez persze nem jelenti azt, hogy a férfi is követte volna a példáját. Ahhoz túlságosan is élvezte a látványt, és szemei egyébként is meglehetősen jól hozzászoktak a sötéthez. Újrakezdte korábbi műveletét a lepkeszárny-csókokkal, az ajaksimításokkal, és a gyerek meglepően hamar felengedett merevségéből. Soubi sejtette, hogyha a tapasztalatlanságából adódó félelme nem tartaná vissza, maga is reagálna már. A férfi a bal karjára helyezte a testének súlyát, s jobbját arrébb csúsztatva finoman kisimította a sötét tincseket a fiú homlokából. Győzedelmes mosolyra rándult a szája, mikor Ritsuka ajkai megmozdultak… de aztán a fiú – vélhetőleg megijedve saját merészségétől – el akarta rántani a fejét, s ez talán sikerült is volna neki, ha Soubi nem szorítja meg gyengéden az arcát, s tartja egyhelyben. Kezét utána azonnal elvette, hogy Ritsuka ne érezze kényszerítve magát, de a fiú nem úgy tűnt, mintha visszakozni akarna. Bátortalanul ismét megmozdította a száját, ezzel fokozva az egymáshoz préselődés édes érzését, és mikor ezt kihasználva Soubi feljebb emelte a fejét, ajkaik halkan cuppanó hang kíséretében váltak el egymástól.

Ritsuka egy pillanatra beharapta a száját.

\- Ez… - kezdte, de benne ragadtak a szavak, amikor Soubi a kezeibe fogta a fiú arcát. A tenyere hosszan bizsergett a belé áradó forróságtól, és az érzés hosszú hullámlöketeket küldött a testébe. Újra megcsókolta Ritsukát.

A fiú ezúttal halkan felnyögött és megrezdült, reszkető kezeivel Soubi fityegő ingébe markolt. A száj most egyáltalán nem volt olyan lágy és óvatos, mint eddig: nem követelőn, de erősen, szilárdan nyomódott az övéihez, s az érzést csak fokozta az arca két oldalára simuló meleg tenyér érzése.

Soubi észrevette, ezúttal ő is lehunyta a szemeit, de nem érzett különösebb késztetést, hogy kinyissa őket. Elmerült a puha, piros száj érintésében, és ezzel együtt mintha az összes többi érzéke is felerősödött volna: érezte Ritsuka visszafojtott lélegzetét, a teste alatt izgatottan megfeszült másikat, orrát megtöltötte fiú bőrének, hajának illata… múló pillanat volt csupán, mégis olyan, mintha egy egész évszázadot sűrítettek volna a röpke másodpercbe.

Gondolkodás nélkül választotta szét az ajkait, s megelégedve érzékelte, hogy az övéit követve Ritsuka ugyanezt teszi. Amint a szája kinyílt, Soubi ellenállhatatlan késztetést érzett, hogy a csábító melegségbe csúsztassa a nyelvét, de tudta, hogy azzal megijesztené a gyereket. Helyette futólag megszívta a fiú felső ajkát, majd a meglepett nyikkanást követően az alsót kapta a fogai közé, hogy gyengéden végigkaristolja.

Ritsuka halkan felnyögött, ujjaival még szorosabban markolt a férfi ingébe. Soubi szemei kipattantak, aztán lassan felemelte a fejét. Fenébe. Túl gyors volt.

\- Ritsuka… - próbálta a névbe foglalni bocsánatkérését, de próbálkozását megszakította a fiú, ahogy megrántotta az ingjét.

\- Ne-nem azért – motyogta elhaló hangon, zavartan, és kerülte Soubi tekintetét. – Jó… jó volt.

A szőke férfi egy hosszú pillanatig meredt rá, aztán ha más nem, hát a végletekig kipirult arc meggyőzte arról, hogy tényleg csak erről van szó. Halvány mosolyra húzódott a szája, és Ritsuka morcosan fújtatott egyet, mikor visszapillantva meglátta ezt.

\- Ne mosolyogj így! Hülye – morogta, miközben eleresztette a férfi lógó ruhadarabját, és összefonta a karjait a saját mellkasa előtt. – Különben is, úgy tudtam, ennél a nyelv… - Mintha késsel vágták volna el, megszakadt a mondat, de a kigyulladt füleket látva Soubi magától is be tudta fejezni. Halkan felnevetve hajolt közelebb a fiúhoz.

\- Igen, a nyelvedet is lehet használni – erősítette meg mosolyogva, és élvezettel nézte, ahogy az élénk skarlátszín egyre jobban terjed lefelé a nyak irányába is, majd eltűnik a pizsamaing alatt. – Sokféle csók létezik, Ritsuka.

A gyerek nem felelt.

Soubi érezte, hogy lassan túllép a határon, de nem bírta megállni a kérdést, miközben közelebb hajolt. A lilás árnyalatú szemek azonnal az övéibe fordultak.

\- Érdekel?

Ritsuka halványan beszívta az alsó ajkát, és szemei a fölötte könyöklő férfi szájára tapadtak… ami ezt észrevéve apró mosolyra görbült. A választ egyértelműen le lehetett olvasni a fiú holdsütötte arcáról.

\- A kíváncsiság nem bűn, Ritsuka – mondta komolyan Soubi miközben előre hajolt, ezzel elérve, hogy a másik pillantása visszacsusszanjon a szemeire. – Csak vigyázni kell, ki és hogyan adja meg a választ.

A gyerek jól láthatóan nyelt egyet, és a szőke férfi vissza is húzódott volna… de mikor újra a szemkontaktust kereste, a világos íriszekben csak őszinte várakozást látott.

Ezúttal nem hunyta le a szemeit, miközben összeérintette a szájukat, s éberen figyelte a fiú minden rezdülését, ami mutathatná, ha az meggondolta magát… de semmi ilyesmit nem látott. Ritsuka már az első érintést követően lecsukta a szemeit, és egy pillanatnyi habozás után már szét is nyitotta volna az ajkait, ha Soubi nem tartja vissza ettől: nem akarta, hogy Ritsuka sarokba szorítva érezze magát, hogy csak a felhúzott idegei miatt cselekedjen, vagy leginkább, hogy megijedjen. Miután azonban teltek a pillanatok, és az egyetlen változás az volt, hogy a fiú kezei ismét utat találtak maguknak Soubi ingéhez, a szőke is engedett ösztönének, és lehunyta a szemeit.

Sietség nélkül kóstolgatta ismét a meleg, puha ajkakat, és nem kellett sokat várnia, hogy azok az övéi ellen mozduljanak. Legyűrte a késztetést, hogy mosolyogni kezdjen, s hagyta, hogy Ritsuka bátortalanul próbálgassa a szárnyait. Miközben szájuk el-elvált pár másodpercre, hogy új helyzetben olvadjanak ismét össze, Soubi bizonytalan, de kíváncsi ujjakat érzett felsiklani az ingéről a nyakáig, ahol előbb azok puhán végigsimították a fehér heget, majd lecsusszantak, és megpihentek a szabadon fityegő ing alatt lévő meleg bőrön. Az ártatlan érintéstől megborsózott a férfi háta, s erősebben préselődött szája a fiúéhoz. Ritsuka egy pillanatra megdermedt, de aztán szemlátomást tetszett neki a kicsalt reakció, mert önelégülten belemosolygott a csókba.

Soubi ezt elég bátorításnak vette ahhoz, hogy továbblépjen: lágyan ismét szétfeszítette Ritsuka ajkait, és nem is találkozott igazán nagy ellenállással. Kíváncsian a fiú arcára simította a tenyerét, és annak viszonylag normális melegségéből megállapította, hogy türelme nem maradt eredmény nélkül.

Fogai közé kapta az apró alsó ajkat, ahogy már korábban is, de ezúttal engedte, hogy a nyelve hozzáérjen a puha húsdarabhoz. Ritsuka megrezdült, de tenyerét folytatásra bíztatón fektette Soubi mellkasára. Mikor aztán a férfi ennek eleget téve végignyalta az alsó ajkát, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal a sajátjai közé kapta és megszívta, a fiú megnyikkant, teste hevesen rándulva feszült meg.

\- Ne… - suttogta vékony hangon, mikor Soubi elemelte fejét, aztán félig lehunyt pillái alól felnézve megkereste a férfi tekintetét. – Ne, folytasd…

Soubi nem tudta elnyomni a késztetést, hogy a nyelve hegyét kidugva megérintse a saját ajkát. Ritsuka elképesztően nézett ki. Az ablakon át beszűrődő fény már csak az arca egyik oldalát világította meg, de így is látni lehetett a résnyire nyitott száját, ahogy hallhatón szívta be a levegőt, a nehezen nyitva tartott szemeit, a kipirult arcát, a homlokába hulló zilált, sötét tincseket. Soubi ismét érezte, ahogy a meleg hullámok végigszaladnak a testén, és hogy elnyomjon egy elégedett mordulást, előre hajolva megcsókolta a fiú vékony nyakát.

\- Sou… - kezdte Ritsuka, de a hangja azonnal elhalt, amint a kényeztető száj visszatért az övére. Most már ösztönösen, habozás nélkül nyitotta szét az ajkait, és csak kicsit rázkódott meg, amikor a férfi meleg nyelvét érezte az alsó darabon végigsiklani.

Soubi mélyen megcsókolta a meleg, most már nedves ajkat. Sóhaj. Bekapta, majd lágyan szopogatni kezdte a felsőt. Elhaló nyikkanás. A kezei visszataláltak Ritsuka arcának két oldalára, és alig ért hozzá, a fiú megemelte a fejét, hogy ő könnyebben hozzáférhessen.

Ó, egek. Van ennek a fiúnak _bármi_ fogalma is róla, hogy milyen hatással van rá?!

Nyelve már fájdalmasan kívánkozott a melegségbe, és hogy Ritsuka most már valósággal csüngött a csókján, Soubi nem tudott tovább várni: engedte, hogy a meleg izomdarab a fiú puha szájába csusszanjon, és lágyan megérintse a másikat.

Ritsuka hevesen megrázkódott, körmeivel szinte belemart a férfi bőrébe, és a heves mozdulatok Soubi testében is jól eső borzongást keltettek. Szinte hallotta a fejében a gyerek sikoltó gondolatait: _„Bennem van! Soubi… Soubi bennem van! A nyelvével…”_ Végigsimította a meleg szájpadlást, majd ismételten meglökte a fiú nyelvét, érzékelve, hogy az bizonytalanságában mennyire hátrahúzódott. Még egyet csókolt a most már jól ismert, enyhén duzzadt ajkakra, aztán hátrahúzta fejét, és szemeit kinyitva figyelte fárasztónak nem nevezhető munkájának gyümölcsét.

Furcsa: amennyire nyugodtan és ösztönösen fogadta Ritsuka azokat az érintéseket, amikhez már hozzászokott, épp annyira félénkké vált, amikor új tapasztalatokra tesz szert. Most is, az erőteljes vörösség teljes mértékben visszatért az arcára, szemeit csukva tartotta, és olyan sebesen kapkodta a levegőt, mintha attól tartana, nem lesz elég neki. Soubi elmosolyodott, és szelíd csókot nyomott a fiú homlokára, aki erre mégiscsak kinyitotta a szemeit.

\- Ez… - zihálta a gyerek, mint aki képtelen megtalálni a megfelelő szavakat. Talán így is volt. – Ez…

\- Jól van – vette elejét az értelmetlen gagyogásnak a férfi, és megsimította az izgatottan felmeredő macskafülek egyikét. – Ennyi bőven elég volt mostanra.

 _De még mennyire!_ , gondolta. Így is kellemetlenül szorított a gyomrában ülő csomó, és lehet bármilyen mazochista, _ezt_ a típusú fájdalmat még ő sem szereti hosszú távon elviselni. Bár Ritsukának erről szemlátomást fogalma sem volt, legalábbis Soubi erre következtetett abból, ahogyan a fiú megragadta az ingét és lejjebb rántotta őt magához.

\- Csak… csak még egyszer, jó? – lehelte a férfi szájába izgatottan hadaró hangon, mire az lehunyta a szemeit, és megpróbálta lehűteni a testében forrón pulzáló vérfolyamokat. Nem segített sokat, hogy Ritsuka visszadőlt a párnára, s miután Soubit is magával húzta, a férfi nyaka köré fonta a karjait. – Csak… csak még egyszer – ismételte meg sután, sürgetőn.

Soubit más esetben mulattatta volna, de most… egészen más volt a helyzet, Ritsuka kalapáló szívverésével a sajátja alatt.

Talán egyet sem pislogott, és máris újra a fiú száján találta magát. A gyerek nyilván teljesen legyűrte az első sokkot, mert meglepően apró rezzenéssel vette csak, hogy a forró izomdarab habozás nélkül visszacsúszott a szája belsejébe, és elégedett kis nyögést hallatott, mikor az mozgásra bíró szándékkal lökdösni kezdte a sajátját. Bizonytalanul tett eleget a kérésnek, karjai szorosabbá váltak Soubi körül, mikor nyelvéhez simult a tapasztaltabb másik. A szőke férfi oldalra döntötte a fejét, hogy több teret kapjon, és még jobban elmélyítette a csókot, cikázó bizsergést küldve végig az egész testében. Ujjai a sötét, kócos tincsek közé túrtak, s már fölösleges is lett volna kinyitnia a szemeit, akkor sem látott volna semmit Ritsukából – még a szemeinek világító fényét sem, hisz a fiú szorosan összezárta őket. De nem is akart most látni, hiszen csak és kizárólag a többi érzékeire támaszkodott: a tenyerét csiklandozó selymes hajra, az orrát megtöltő finom illatra, az édes, nyöszörgős hangokra, amik beitták magukat a fülébe… és az utánozhatatlan ízre, az apró nyelv ügyetlen simításaira a szájában…

Ekkor értett meg valamit: Ritsuka orvosság a számára, gyógyszer, amiről képtelen leszokni, ami nélkül egy pillanatot sem létezhet többé. A fiú az egyetlen, aki megszabadíthatja őt átoktól, amivel az árulásáért fizetett, az egyetlen, aki meggyógyítja a lelkét ért sérüléseket. Ha valaha ugyan Soubi is volt az, aki gyógyítgatta a gyerek lényén ejtett mély vágásokat, és csillapította az ezek okozta fájdalmat, mostanra már maradéktalanul felcserélődött a helyzet; most már Ritsuka az, aki vigaszt és megnyugvást ad Soubinak. Sebezhető és törékeny, mint aki egyetlen durva mozdulattól is múló tünemény módjára elillanhat, és akinek a sors kegyetlen módon olyan eseményeket görgetett az útjába, amit nem kéne megélnie egy tizenkét évesnek – Ritsuka mégis erőssé vált, megtanult együtt élni a különleges helyzetével, és még úgy is képes a szeretetre, hogy tudja az igazságot… pontosabban a hazugságot a hamis „valóság” mögött.

Ez a fiú egy páratlan kincs, és Soubi feladat az, hogy vigyázzon rá. Hogy megőrizze a fényét.

Mit számít az, kinek a neve van rávésve a nyakára? Hiszen a nevek nem jelentenek semmit, még akkor sem, ha ezek „valódi” nevek. Hiszen Ritsukát Loveless-nek hívják. Loveless – _akit senki sem szeret._

Márpedig ez nem igaz. Ennél nagyobb hazugság aligha van a világon. Még Seimeié sem bődületesebb.

Mert Ritsukát…

Soubi elmosolyodott, és egy pillanatra még kiélvezte az őt körülfonó meleget, aztán lassan elvonta száját a fiúétól.

Ritsuka fuldokló hangot hallatott, és feje visszahullt a párnára – hogy a nagy csimpaszkodás közepette mikor emelkedett fel róla, az elkerülte Soubi figyelmét. A gyerek hangos zihálásba kezdett, miközben elengedte a férfi nyakát, és talán észre sem vette, mikor a szőke végigsimította a forrón tüzelő arcát.

\- Minden rendben? – kérdezte Soubi alig rejtett mulatsággal a hangjában, és ha a hold nem ment volna el időközben az ablakuktól, most minden bizonnyal telibe kapta volna Ritsuka villanó tekintetét.

\- Hülye – morogta a fiú, és mocorogni kezdett, míg Soubi oldalra dőlve el nem nyúlt mellette az ágyon. – Persze.

A bordái között azonban úgy vert a kis szív, hogy szinte Soubi is hallotta. De kivételesen nem szólt semmit, csak csöndesen mosolygott magában, aztán egyetlen mozdulattal magához húzta a fiút. Ritsuka meglepődött, de nem rezdült meg, fejét teljes nyugalommal hajtotta a férfi mellkasára, és szemlátomást tökéletesen helyénvalónak érezte a válla köré fonódó kart.

\- Most már aztán tényleg aludj – súgta árnyalatnyi élcelődéssel a hangjában Soubi. – Ha jól emlékszem, reggel tennivalóid vannak a barátaiddal.

Ritsuka fészkelődött még egy kicsit a karjában, míg végül testével felé fordulva orrát a mellkasához dörgölte. Elégedetten hümmögött fel, és Soubi érezte, ahogy fokozatosan megnyugszik a szívverése.

A férfi még nem aludt: megvárta, míg elszunnyadt a gyerek, noha fogalma sincs, mennyi idő telt el addig. Talán csak néhány perc, talán egy óra. Nem számít, nem fontos az idő. Hosszú napokat is el tudott volna tölteni csak azzal, hogy fekszik az ágyban, magához ölelve Ritsuka vékony, meleg testét, és hallgatja az egyenletes szuszogását. A testében cikázó forró bizsergés ugyan csak nehezen múlt el, de Soubi nem foglalkozott vele. Minek is tenné? Felnőtt férfiként van annyi önuralma, hogy elnyomja az édesen kínzó érzéseket. Ritsukával ma éjjel óriási mértékben lépték át azt a határvonalat, ahol a kapcsolatuk eddig állt, de ennyi még – szűkösen, de – belefért. A fiú azonban változatlanul tizenkét éves. Gyerek még, noha a gondolatai jóval túlmutatnak a korán, és Soubinak számtalan éve lesz még arra, hogy kiélvezze őt, ha mindenét neki adja… ha még akkor is az övé lesz. Egyelőre az is elég, ha csak a karjaiban tarthatja, ha cirógathatja a puha haját, a meleg hátát, végigsimíthatja az álmában is ingét markoló karját. „Elég”… Ugyan. Több, mint elég.

Hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy pár órája még kínok és bűntudat mardosta őt, és pokolian szenvedett. Most minden messzinek tűnt, mintha csakugyan orvosságot vett volna be, ami elhajtotta az átok fájdalmait. Nem felejtette el, miért érezte rosszul magát, emlékezett jól minden indokra, amik arra vezettek, hogy magára akarja hagyni a fiút. Amíg Seimei itt van, és nem tudják a céljait… addig veszélyben vannak, mind a ketten. Sőt, mindannyian. De Soubi mindent meg fog tenni, hogy megvédje Ritsukát – aki ezzel már réges-rég tisztában van, s ezért nem ingott meg egy pillanatra sem a belé vetett bizalma. Ritsuka tudja jól, hogy Soubi sohasem lenne képes ártani neki. A fiúnak tiszta a szíve. A szeretete őszinte és romlatlan: még úgy így képes küzdeni a bátyjáért, hogy tudja, miket tett az a férfi. De küzdeni fog érte, szeretetből, és el fogja érni, hogy Seimei vezekeljen a bűneiért. Meg fogja menteni a lelkét, és nem engedi, hogy újra másokat bántson – ebben Soubi teljesen biztos volt.

És ő ott fog állni mellette. Bebizonyítja, hogy megérdemelte a fiú nyújtotta vigaszt, és százszorosan jóváteszi a bűneit, amiket részben Seimei, részben maga miatt elkövetett. Együtt feloldozzák az átkot, ami az árulókat sújtja, és többé senki nem fog hazugságok miatt szenvedni.

Ritsuka hirtelen megmozdult, és halkan mormogott valamit álmában. A szőke férfi figyelme nyomban őrá összpontosult: megsimogatta a sötét fejet, halványan elmosolyodva előbb a megrezzenő macskafüleken, majd hogy a fiú közelebb nyomulva átvetette egyik lábát az övéin. Apró csókot nyomott a gyerek feje tetejére, majd lejjebb csusszanva Soubi is lerakta fejét a puha párnára.

Ideje neki is aludnia.


End file.
